Encuentros Deseados
by Val-Malfoy
Summary: Extraños sentimientos comienzan a florecer en Scar hacía Lust y viceversa...Lemmon xD Leanlo xD...Primer fic TT


Espero les guste xD y dejenme Reviews..aunque sean malos bueh..mejor que no sean malos xD

* * *

"Encuentros Deseados"

Scar paseaba por las calles con sus manos en los bolsillos y su actitud sería. Pensó lo que había hecho anoche y tuvo un sentimiento de culpa y placer a la vez. "no es la novia de tu hermano. Es un homúnculo, con el cual te gusta divertirte y a ella le gusta pasarlo bien contigo"suspiro y se apoyo en la pared. "no puedes estar enamorándote de eso, de un homúnculo" . Miro el cielo azul

Lisa (Nota: la Nurse de Central) paseaba por ahí junto a Al, quien le hablaba animosamente

-mi nii-san esta mejorando cada vez más después de esa pelea que tuvo con esos homúnculos..- Dijo apenado. Lisa le sonrió

-si, cada vez evoluciona mejor. Dentro de unos días podrá descansar en casa- dijo positiva , pero volvió a toser

-te encuentras bien Lisa-san? O- Lisa asintió

-es solo que tengo un catarro, no te preocupes U .

-yo no diría eso- ambos voltearon. Envy, Lust y Gluttony estaba tras ellos – tendrás mas que un catarro- en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa psicópata

-puedo comérmela? ¬ -dijo Gluttony lleno de baba

-cuando acabemos con ella – Dijo Lust sonriéndole. Al frunció el ceño y junto sus manos dispuesto a crear una pared con su poder, pero Lust le dio con sus dedos y lo mando al suelo- lamento hacer esto, pequeño, pero la Maestra nos pidió un cuerpo joven y lleno de vitalidad. Además muy guapo- Sus dedos volvieron a la normalidad. Lisa los miró un momento y luego se agacho al lado de Al y lo puso en sus piernas

-no te acerques!- dijo ocultando su miedo. Envy se acerco y tiró de su cabello

-o que?- golpeo su mandíbula fuertemente para luego atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo- Lust- Dijo sujetando firmemente el cuello de Lisa. Lust se acerco con disposición de dejarla fuera de combate pero un gran temblor con una ruptura en el suelo se lo impidió. Lust retrocedió y tropezó con una piedra. Al dispersarse el humo pudo ver a Scar sujetando a Lisa. Su cara se contrajo de Rabia y celos O

- Lisa resiste-dijo apartando un mechón de su cara- Alphonse...Huye- Sus miradas se cruzaron. Scar podía sentir su mirada de odio y Lust podría sentir la mirada de triunfo de Scar

-puedo comérmelos a todos? ¬ - Envy se precipitaba a atacar

-vamonos-dijo Lust seriamente. Envy se volteo sin entender

-pero que dices! Podemos acabar con todos!-dijo psicópata- la maestra dijo…-Lust lo interrumpió

-vamonos-comenzó a andar. Gluttony miró a Envy y luego siguió a Lust. Envy dirigió su vista a Scar

-nos volveremos a ver-se fue junto a Lust y Gluttony.

Scar la vio irse y luego miró a Lisa que estaba desmayada en sus brazos. Al se acercó jadeando

-como conoces a Lisa?- Scar la tendió en los Brazos de Al

-desde pequeños- comenzó a andar

-Scar! O - Al le llamo la atención gritándole- Pero Scar no se voltio

---------------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------

La noche caía sobre Central. Lust estaba en una vieja casa tomando Café y pensando en Scar, En como se las haría pagar por hacerla débil en tan solo una noche"es un humano, un humano muy estúpido" pensó

Envy se sentó frente a ella y le quitó la taza de café para que se centrara en él

-no se como pudiste dejar pasar una oportunidad así- Lust lo miró sin expresión alguna- el cicatrizado te nubla la mente

-su nombre es Scar y no, no me interesa. Deberías agradecérmelo, podía habernos matado ahí- Gluttony se acerco con el brazo del padre de familia en la boca

-sabias Gluttony- Empezó Envy- que Lust esta enamorada?- Gluttony se trago el brazo y miró a Lust

-Lust, estas enamorada? O de quién?- se llevo un dedo a la boca, mientras la baba descendía de él

-de un idiota-contesto Envy por ella

-no o - dijo Gluttony molesto-mi mamá no puede estar enamorada o !

-no lo estoy- dijo calmadamente-es solo que Envy omite ciertas cosas- se levantó y salió. Envy Se presiono el estomago al reír

---------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------------

Lust paseaba por los callejones

-es peligroso andar a estas horas- Lust sonrió irónica y siguió caminando

-no, si se que me sigues hace mucho, Scar- La alcanzo y la detuvo. Lust lo miro a los ojos-que?

-por que intentaste dañar a Lisa? Dímelo!-la sujeto fuerte por el brazo- quién es tu maestra?

-no tengo porque decírtelo- sonrió con picardía para luego darle una bofetada- por qué la defiendes? Si tu trabajo es matar alquimistas y conseguir la piedra filosofal- Scar no dijo nada-debes estar muy enamorado de ella ¬¬ ahora suéltame- se intento safar. Cuando iba a bofetearlo por 2da vez, Scar detuvo su mano para luego sujetarla por el cuello y ponerla contra la pared-no puedo morir así

-lo sé-dije serio-eres una maldita bruja- se miraron a los ojos- eres una zorra!-presiono mas su cuello- Crees que no me entere lo que hiciste con ese militar?- Lust sostuvo su mirada seriamente

-lo que haga con mi vida no te importa- Scar se enfureció

-tu no tienes vida!- Volvieron a mirarse. Esta vez Scar se acerco y la beso con fuerza. Sus lengua se acariciaron lentamente-eres solamente mía- dijo en un susurro, besando su mejilla para alcanzar su cuello y pasar su lengua lascivamente

-Scar…-dijo afirmando sus brazos en pos de detenerlo-no creo que esto sea lo mejor- Scar se detuvo y volvió su vista a los ojos de Lust-no soy la novia de tu hermano. No soy Lisa-dijo esquiva

-no, no lo eres. Eres Lust- volvió a besarla pero Lust no le correspondió- qué te pasa? No quieres esto? No me quieres a mi?

-dime que solo me perteneces…-comenzo a acercarse mientras Scar retrocedia unos pasos- dime que solo eres mio-corto los botones de su camisa con sus afilados dedos- dime que esto no es un sueño con sabor amargo- corto su pecho y lamió la sangre que emanaba de él. Scar cerro sus ojos con deseo

-soy tuyo, soy solo tuyo- se abrazo a ella y beso su hombro, para luego rasgar su vestido por la espalda-no es un sueño…-dijo en un susurro. Acaricio la espalda de Lust con la punta de los dedos. La respiración de Lust se acelero y sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle por el placer que recorría su cuerpo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y volvieron a besarse con pasión. Sus lenguas ondulantes indagaban cada boca. Lust acarició su pecho comenzando a descender hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón. Scar la sujeto por el trasero para volverla a apoyar en la pared con rudeza. Una mano fuerte acaricio lentamente su muslo. Lust emitió un pequeño gemido, mientras acariciaba su brazo. Scar la miró a los ojos, tenía una mirada dulce y salvaje, como si la hubiera dominado por completo. Levanto una de sus piernas para apoyarla contra su cintura. Lust rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y sus piernas fueron cediendo para que Scar la hiciera suya más rápido

-estas seguro de esto?- sus mejillas estaban encendidas

-estoy mas que seguro-por primera vez vio sonreír a Scar. Su sonrisa era dulce y picaresca a la vez. Cosa que la cautivo por completo. Scar bajo a su escote y lo beso con delicadeza mientras presionaba uno de sus senos, Lust volvió a emitir un gemido al sentir el tacto de Scar bajo su vestido. Cuando sus cuerpos estaban unidos, Scar comenzó a moverse lentamente. Mientras que Lust gemía con fuerza y se aferraba a él y marcaba el ritmo en sus caderas-te amo…-Lust abrió sus ojos" escuche bien? Me ha dicho que me ama…"se acerco a su oreja

-yo También-volvieron a besarse lentamente

Envy los observaba de la azotea del edificio de enfrente, contrajo su cara de crueldad y seriedad

-yo sabía que hacian esto. Lo sabía

-no se puede pedir más-dijo Sloth-su nombre es Lujuria- Observo la escena tranquilamente. Envy sonrió Psicópata aunque por dentro ardía de celos

-pienso que es la más fallada de nosotros- dijo ironico

-no creo que te equivoques-dijo con su actitud tranquila-estar con un humano es desagrable-pestañó un par de veces mientras observaba la cara de placer de Lust-vamonos

-veremos cuanto dura el placer carnal-dijo con indiferencia. Mientras se marchaba junto a Sloth. Envy caminaba de brazos cruzados y Sloth lentamente, como si le cansara caminar. Wrath se acerco

-que fue lo que vieron?-dijo con inocencia. Sloth se puso ante él

-no te metas mocoso de mierda- Envy paso por el lado y lo golpeo. Sloth se hinco frente a él

-nada. Cosas sin importancia- Le sonrió maternalmente. Wrath se sintió acogido y la abrazo

-ya nos vamos a casa mamá?- Envy presiono su puño, odiaba que dijera mamá pero esta vez no dijo nada

-si, Wrath. Nos vamos a casa- acarició su cabello y lo alzo en sus brazos

--------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------------

Scar había alcanzado el Clímax en el interior de Lust. Ahora estaba jadeante mientras sus manos estaban apoyadas en el muro. La timidez de Lust fue desapareciendo de sus mejillas para tornarse a su color usual. Los ojos rojos de Scar se posaron sobre los violeta de su compañera

-no creo que…-dijo Lust sosteniendo su mirada. Scar le interrumpió

-…podamos seguir con esto-La mano de Lust se dirigía a la mejilla de Scar para acariciarla pero este la detuvo y luego dejo de estar en contacto con ella. La Morena volvió a su expresión vacía

-no, no lo creo-comenzó a cerrarse el vestido y a arreglarse su cabello. Scar por su parte se cerraba los pantalones y se arreglaba lo que quedaba de camisa. La joven se puso delante de él, y estiro sus dedos para sujetarlo contra la pared-no vuelvas a buscarme nunca más, ya no deseo verte…-Scar no cambio su expresión-he terminado contigo- se volvió para irse pero Scar la detuvo con rudeza por el brazo-per..-Scar la apego a su pecho con sus labios a Cms de los de ella

-esto seguirá pasando a pesar de nuestro sano juicio. Seguirá sucediendo y nos gustara cada vez más- Lust se libro de su abrazo y lo miro con poco interés

-no lo creo, Scar-san. Ya no quiero relacionarme con idiotas-comenzó a caminar. Scar la vio irse

-------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

Lust había llegado al refugio de Dante. Todo estaba muy silencioso. Subió lentamente las escaleras mientras se quitaba los largos guantes. Al abrir la puerta que daba a su habitación vio una figura sentada frente a ella

-Scar?...-dijo desconfiada e intento dar con el interruptor pero no encendía-que haces aquí?- La luna daba un pequeño reflejo en su cara. La figura comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella. Lust retrocedió asustada-no puedes estar aquí-dijo en un susurro-Dante…ella-pusieron un dedo sobre sus labios. Sus piernas temblaron por la sensación de poder oler el aroma de Scar-tu…-dijo con los ojos cerrados de deseo. La figura se acercaba lentamente a sus labios cuando la Luz se encendió. La cara de Lust demostró disgusto al ver de quien se trataba. Empujo de inmediato a su atacante-que quieres? Que haces en mi Habitación Envy?- Envy sonrió de una forma burlesca y se levanto del suelo

-se lo dije-Lust miro a su Izquierda. Dante(nota: esta como Lyla) estaba parada a su lado junto a Sloth

-no puede dormir, Maestra?-dijo cambiando el tema de inmediato-le pediré. Que su…-miro a Envy-se mantenga fuera de mi habitación

-par de inútiles…que acaso no pueden dejar de hacer menos ruido?- Lust estaba agitada de furia

-por que no le preguntas donde estuvo?- Dijo Envy a su lado sonriendo con triunfo

-mmmm…sabrá lo que hace…no me interesa en lo absoluto…-miró a otro lado-con tal que siga mis ordenes- Lust dirigió su vista a Envy y le sonrió. Envy comenzó a Gritarle a Dante

-no sigue tus ordenes! Pasa revolcándose todo el Día con el Cicatrizado, esta desviando su atención en él, puede traicionarnos en cualquier momento…

-ah si?...-dijo con una sonrisa picara-así que te gusta el cicatrizado?-miró a Lust a los ojos-si es bueno en la cama no hay problema-sonrió sarcástica al ver la cara de Lust-no me grites Envy!...suficiente tengo con soportarlos a todos ustedes- Se detuvo en la puerta- Necesito el informe del Doctor Marco-se retiro. Los 3 Homúnculos se miraron

-lo siento, pero estoy muy cansada…Wrath no ha dejado de gritar que ha matado a otro niño. Buenas noches-Sloth salió de la habitación. Envy estaba de brazos cruzados esperando que Lust se humillaran ante él

-me daré un baño y partiré…y si quieres puedes leer mi diario de vida también-dije molesta y retirándose al baño. Se desprendió de sus botas y luego dejo caer el vestido. Abrió la llave y se metió bajo el agua tibia. Suspiro y se quedo ahí por largos minutos.

------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino hasta llegar a la biblioteca de Central. Mato a los militares jóvenes que custodiaban la entrada y entro al primer sector. Tomo un candelabro y alumbro la primera columna de libros. Una brisa recorrió su espalda y se quedo quieta un segundo. Luego siguió buscando. Alguien le hablo desde atrás

-buscas esto?- se volteo con asombro y alumbro. Scar estaba con un gran informe en sus manos

-devuelveme eso- Scar sonrió. Lust le devolvió su sonrisa y alargo sus dedos, logrando darle en una mejilla. Las gotitas de sangre saltaron por el aire mientras Scar retrocedía. Puso su mano en el suelo y un gran temblor comenzó a acercarse hacia Lust. Esta lo miro aterrada y se lanzo a un lado. El candelabro golpeo un estante y libros cayeron, las llamas comenzaron a surgir. Lust se incorporo en el suelo y lo miro a los ojos. Iba a alargar sus dedos de nuevo pero Scar le mostró el colgante y se quedo de piedra

-así no se juega…-se acerco a ella

- ….-Lust no pronunció palabra alguna. Las llamas se hicieron Mayores, rodeándoles de a poco-Scar…-Scar dirigió su vista al suelo. Podía matarla, podía hacerlo, sabía que no era la chica que había amado, era un homúnculo, era su amante. Lanzo el colgante lejos y levantó a Lust en sus brazos. Logro saltar a tiempo antes de que el gran estante se viniera abajo y los aplastara. Lust cayo a su lado semi- conciente y Scar comenzo a tocer. Lust se incorporo en un brazo y miro a Scar "es tu oportunidad" se puso sobre Scar y puse sus dedos en su cuello

-te dije que no me siguieras-respiro agitada, el fuego la sofocaba

-hazlo-dijo Scar decidido. Lust alargo lentamente sus dedos. La piel de su cuello cedió y una gota de sangre emano de él. Se miraron desafiantes-no es difícil- Los segundos se hacian eternos. Lust lamio su cuello probando la sangre refrescante de nuevo, él se puso sobre ella y la miro a los ojos-no puedes hacerlo

-y no lo hare- sus lenguas se enredaron de nuevo. Scar recorrió su cuerpo con una mano mientras besaba su cuello. Lust volvio a temblar. Scar rasgo su vestido y comenzo a bajar, jugando con su lengua por sus pechos, hasta su ombligo. Lust se retorció en un fuerte espasmo. Scar al final llego a su sexo y uso su lengua muy bien. Lust acaricio su cabello, mientras sus labios se abrian lentamente. Se incorporo para observar lo que su compañero hacía muy bien y gimio con fuerza. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, su cuerpo entero-lo quiero..ya…-dije en un susurro. Scar se incorporo y comenzo a hacerla suya una vez más. El fuego ardía en la biblioteca y sus cuerpos junto a las llamas….


End file.
